SOUL
by Alucard Hellsing 101
Summary: i'm putting this up because i want to know whay people think of it and how i could turn it into a published book


**Please i repeat please do not steal my story it has taken me over three years to come up with the idea and i hope to publish one day in the future i don't mind if you ask me if you can take some idea's. But i would like the opinion of others of what they think of it so far so please comment on it and i might (that's if i get my butt into gear ) turn this into a fanfiction story as well. **

SOUL

CHAPTER ONE

I lay there on my bed in pitch darkness listening to my family move about. I hear my younger sister Vivean yelling at the TV saying "Stupid bloody humans."

Hearing foot steps coming up the stairs, I thought it was Vivean coming up to say something ridiculous to me, but it wasn't, because my is was my step loser of a brother Victor. He swung the door open.

"What do you want Victor?"  
>I tried to put as much acid into it as possible.<p>

"So you're not going to come out of your dark little cave and have dinner with us mmmm."

"Iam going to be having dinner with uses and I think I'll have Vivean"

Victor ripped out a snarl through his teeth.

That's the problem with Victor, his one of those Vampires that have a mate that like to suck of each others faces, play nasty pranks on others (A.k.a me) and also get very touchy when others make a joke about harming there mate. Any way's on with the story.

I bounced out of bed closing the door behind me, patting my brother's shoulder.

"Relax, I wouldn't sink my fangs into her, she probly give me rabies or something."

He snarled at me again.

"That's getting very old Victor very old, just like you."

At that moment victor lunged for me, but I easily dogged out of the way and bounded down the stairs only to bind straight into my sister.

Vivean turned around and latched on to me. (A.k.a giving me a hug)

"Ahhhh, let go of me you pest."

"No way Amelia, you're my sister and you deserve some loving."

Vivean was one of those girls who was sixteen and still like to act like a child and not a teenager. She was also one of those girls who had married an older guy. Yes you've got it, my step loser of a brother Victor, age twenty. Any way we should continue with the story.

I could hear victor behind me chuckling as he sat him self on the stair case.

(Oh I wish that part of that stair case broke.)

"Get off of me you twit."

"No, no, no, no, and guess what? Noooooooooooooooo!"

"Grrrrr, get off now Vivean."

"I said no and I mean it Too."

"Hey Victor, how much do you love Vivean?"

"Why?"

"Just come hear."

As soon as he was in reaching distance, I pulled my arms free and swung Vivean around and pushed her into Victor and darted off. I looked behind me to check if they were behind me, but there was no sign of them so I continued on running till I was out the back door and into the night's cold charming air. I climbed the big old oak tree all the way to the top.

So my name is Amelia Broadway, I am a full blooded vampire, I'm eighteen years old and was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Broadway (Lyn and Evendore) who also adopted Victor and Vivean(A.k.a lets try and suck each others face off). I work at a bar in Dallas called silver cove as a waitress and as part time black jack dealer too. Everyone knows that I'm a vampire, because we announced our selves last year, but none of the other mythological creatures followed suit and decided to stay in the darkness (A.k.a the dark hole) but I still get the odd human giving me a sour look.

I was interrupted by Lyn calling out.

"Evendore, Amelia dinner time"

As I jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground Evendore glided out of the forest.

"Ahh, so the little vampire has come out of her room"

"I've been out of my room but I did it ninja style so no on would notice me coming out"

"You know that convention party thing up in New Orleans Amelia"

"Yes"

"Well since it's on this year Lyn and I were going to take you Vivean and Victor up so you can get a chance to talk to different creatures and were going tomorrow"

"But I'm working tomorrow how, am I meant to tell Reeco"

"Don't worry I've already talk to him and he said it's fine and he wanted to give you this"

He pulled out of his pocket a stack of cash and handed it to me.

"What's this for?"

"Two months payment"

"How much is there?"

"One thousand, two hundred and thirty-three dollars"

"Wow"

"Evendore, Amelia, dinner is ready!"

"We better get going before she hangs us by our ears"

As we walked in to the Kitchen, Victor and Vivean were making out heavy you could even hear the sucking noises they were making.

"Could you guys get any disgusting?"

"We could get butt naked and fuck each other then"

"That's bloody gross Victor"

"It maybe grosses to you, but to me and Vivean it's all natural"

"Amelia"

"Yes Lyn, oh thanks"

She handed me two bottles of blood, two blood balls and two blood packs.

I went up stairs and back into my pitch black secluded room to eat. I was almost finished when somebody knocked on my door.

"Come in Vivean"

She came in closing the door behind her and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry Amelia, I should have said something about what Victor said, but I was distracted by him."

"Its ok we all have our own dumb moments."

"So since were going to this convention thing tomorrow are you going to find your self a man or what?"

"I don't know, I'm not all that good at talking to other mythological creatures or other people"

"Don't worry you'll find someone special"

At that moment I lent over and hugged her.

"Um…. Amelia."

"Mmmm."

"I thought you weren't into hugging."

"Just shut up and don't wreck the golden moment."

"Ok."

"Well Vivean, you can get out of my room because I want to get some sleep."

"Ok."

Vivean closed the door behind her and I feel a sleep.

The next day was going to be a warm day; I could feel it through my black curtains. All of a sudden Victor started to kicking my door (Smelt him coming).

"Come on Amelia, wear leaving soon."

"Go away Victor, before I strangle you."

"Fat chance of that Amelia."

In that moment I got out of bed, opened up my door and kicked my older brother in the balls (Surprised he had any).

"What the hell was that for he wheezed out?"

"For pissing, me off."  
>I didn't bother closing my door to pack in private.<p>

We were at the train station waiting for the next train because Vivean wouldn't hurry up to pack her things.

"I'm sorry that we missed the first train guys."

"You should be" I snarled at her.

"Shut up Amelia and you too Vivean."

"Yes Evendore"(He said we didn't have to call him dad when we turned eight-teen years old).

It was five minutes till the next train came to go all the way to New Orleans.

"Oh my God can you too keep your hands off each other."

"No, sorry Amelia we can't and any way, why should we?"  
>"Why should we, why should we, well look around Victor, people would rather see two dogs get it on then you and Vivean?"<p>

As victor began to growl at me the steam train came around the corner. I lipped "I can't hear you."

The steam train pulled up letting out a puff of steam and a fat doubled chin man came out of the office carrying a mega phone and a white flag.

"All aboard" he yelled.

As we boarded the train Evendore and Lyn went one way as well as Victor and Vivean and I went the other way far away from them. The train was beautifully decorated with crimson red carpet and golden fabric along the walls where the wood wasn't. I continued my way through the cabins till I found a big and almost empty because a man was sitting in the corner reading the newspaper.

"Um hello…. do you know how long it is to get to New Orleans."

"It takes two and a half hours."

"Ok….well my name is Amelia Broadway, what's yours?"

"Who are you?"

I turned around to face a lady that looked about five foot ten, had a bit of a curvy body big boobs, dark chocolate hair and blue eyes.

"Amelia Broadway."

"Well I'm Amy smith."

"Nice to meet you Amy"

"Can I ask you Amelia, are you a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Half of full?"

"Full blooded."  
>"Wow, that's so cool because I got to meet a rare female vampire."<p>

"Rare

"Yes rare because females are being killed all over the world."

"Why?"

"Because your kind is one of the stronger and by getting rid of one sex of the race, the numbers drop."

"Why full blooded vampires not the half ones?"

"Because full blooded ones can give birth to three babies at a time, while half ones can only have one at a time."

She finally stopped bombarding me with questions. I lifted my eyes to look out the window, it was beautiful out there big hills, little hills all with different shades of greens and the slight hint of brown blending in. I didn't realize it was almost dark and as well that Amy had fallen asleep till I heard a little snore coming from her. I decided to read her mind, it was all care and collected pictures of her family spending time together, to her first boy friend and then… oh god, I pulled out of her head and back to reality. I looked up to find the man sitting opposite of me staring at me.

"**So you can read minds too**."

I knew it was him speaking to me but I was too frightened to say something so I nodded.

He spoke out loud and god his voice was like heaven, even his appearance was fucken unbelievable.

"So your gong to New Orleans to the convention up at the mansion that seems to be the size of a castle."

"Yes."

We were in the middle of talking when the lights went out.

"Amy, wake up."

"Huh, what… what's going on?"

"The lights went out."

"Ok."

I saw something moved outside the window.

"Did you just see that?"

"See what? Amelia."

"A figure moving?"

"No."

"Can you too shut up because there are hunters coming towards the train?"

I looked outside the train to see the humans coming towards the train carrying guns, silver stakes and nests. A blood curdling scream ripped the night's chilly silence. It was quiet again and then a soft melody began to drift around the train, it was a comforting sound. I started to walk towards it but a firm hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"I hissed what is your problem?"

"Nothing, but I rather see this imp beside us dead than you."

"So when did you start being my father mmmmmmm?"

"Can it you two, something is coming this way."

We both stopped bickering and stood still I could hear footsteps and the smell of humans coming towards us.

The door slid open and in came four men caring weapons.

"Well, well, well, look what we have hear boys, two beautiful girls and a full blooded male vampire, isn't that right Mr. Rickarshade?"

I heard a deep rumble coming from behind me.

"Oh Lucas, you have always had a temper haven't you ever since we killed your family and yes your beautiful wife."

"You know Lucas, if your wife listened to you, she would have been alive and standing right next to you with maybe a child or two."

The deep rumble happened again with the words.

"She would have survived if you didn't force her out into the opening and gunned her down with eveoslight bullets."

"We would have killed her anyway."

As the silence grow on, a man yelled out.

"Move out, there are no more full blooded female vampires on the train."

"Oh what a shame Lucas there are no more females on the train for you or any other blood sucking male, and it looks like you can still fuck a half breed or an imp if you want too."

The men turned and left the train, it started to move again.

"That was so fucken weird Amelia."

"No shit Amy."

I was stressing out majorly and I was finding it hard to settle down too.

"Miss Broadway pleases charm down."

"CHARM DOWN, CHARM DOWN, WELL MR RICKARSHADE, I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU AT ALL, SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE OK."

I walked closer and punched Lucas in the face and stormed out of the cavern. I went to Evendore and Lyn because I was hungry. As I walked in to the cavern Victor and Vivean were leaning over the bodies of Evendore and Lyn, I gasped and of cause victor and Vivean herd it, their heads snapped up and they hissed at me. They have both gone completely wild giving into their proper nature; victor went to lung at me but was quickly slammed up against the wall of the train by another male vampire I looked around and noticed Lucas standing against the wall giving orders to the other men. I walked over but was quickly interrupted by a man grabbing me and pulling me over to the side.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing misses, but I was told by Mr. Rickarshade that I was to look after you and take you back to your carriage and to feed you as well."

"Ok then lead me back."

I followed the man back the carriage but he quickly pushed me in to the wall as soon as the door was closed.

"What do you want with m….."

He covered my mouth with his gritty hand and brushed up against me, I shivered.

"You're going to stay put and shut the fuck up too."

I let out a whimper, he chuckled of course.

He tried pinning me down so he could undo his pants (to rape me) but I hit him in the balls with my knee and shoved him away. I got up and ran out the door and down towards the back of the train, and hid in the shadows next to the excess furniture. Of course he found me by sniffing the air to follow my scent. He grabbed my hair and dragged me out on to the open floor, by the time he did that he had his pants undone and was starting to undo mine when he got a crystal looking complexion over him. Someone hit him and shards of him went everywhere. I looked up to find an angry Lucas. My body decided to black out.

CHAPTER TWO

I woke up to fine myself in a place that had a clean smell and looked….. Ah shit it was a hospital. (Hate the bloody things). I didn't realize Lucas was sitting next to me until he cleared his throat.

"Hello Lucas."

"Hello Amelia."

"What am I doing in this hospital?"

"When you had pasted out I realize that you had shards of frozen man lodged in you, so I bought you in here to be cared for."

I swear I saw a small smile creep across his face, like he knew I hated hospitals.

"I better leave you here to get better while I go and do some important business."

"What is it?"

I regretted asking him when I saw and angry look past over his fast.

"It has nothing to do with you."

He turned and left me there in a huff of frustration.

The nurses let me out that afternoon, making sure before I left to get an update on all my injections.(evil ladies). I had reached the base of the forest when I noticed Lucas was hunting. The way his legs bunched together and then sprang ford as he strike his prey was so unbelievably perfect. As I approached Lucas a twig snapped he turned and snarled at me but soon realized it was me and stopped.

"What are you doing here Amelia?"

"Well i…. you know what I don't have to explain myself to you, I can come out here and hunt for my food as well as you." I walked past him and further into the forest. I didn't realize he was following me until I tripped over a tree root and almost did a face plant into the ground.

"Let go of me Lucas." Without warning he let go of my arm and my body thudded to the ground. I got up off the ground and gave Lucas the death stare.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I whispered angrily.

"Nothing I thought I might follow you and see how you hunt."

"So you can tell me that I'm doing it wron…

All of a sudden he covered my mouth and yanked me behind a tree and up against his body. I tried talking to him but he wouldn't move his hand so I used my ability.

"**What's going on?"**

"**Two hikers a perfect meal for us."**

"**How big are they and who says I want to share with you anyways?"**

I heard his snicker echoing around in my head.

Without thinking I snapped out of Lucas grip and straight for the humans, there was a middle aged couple prime and ready, waiting for my fangs to sink into them, but before I reached them Lucas had snapped the neck of the male and was feeding off of him. The girl was screaming her head off and it was annoying the shit out of me, so I pounced on her sinking my fangs in her silencing her quickly. I looked up to notice Lucas casually leaning against the tree staring at me.

"What?"

"You got a little blood."

He pointed the areas on him that were on me, I quickly wiped the areas. I stood up facing him, staring at him waiting to see what he will do or say. What didn't expect was a heated kiss on the lips and then the disappearance of the kisser.

"Are you alright Lucas?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a minute ok."

I realize he was behind the tree but he was breathing hard like human would, I didn't understand until I realize he was trying to unwind from getting aroused by me. I decided to leave the forest and go back to the castle, as I got to the entrance I saw Lucas standing there.

"How…..did you get here so fast?"

"I'm a really fast runner."  
>"Ok…..um I was wondering if you can help me with my hunting."<p>

"You don't need help with hunting; you need help in how to be quiet."

I gave him a shocked look, does he even know that you must never ever tell a women straight ford what they lack in because you might end up getting thumped. I said my good bye to him and went to my room and fell asleep.

…

I felt someone tugging on my leg gently but firm enough to get me to wake up.

"Who is it?"

The lights were flicked on to revile Lucas standing there with a concern look on his face.

"What's wrong Lucas?"

"I could ask the same Amelia."

"Huh?"

"You have been sleeping for two days straight, the nurses were worrying about you that much they had to contact me to come back from tracking the hunters to come and check on you."


End file.
